


acrylic and oil

by rosegardeninwinter



Series: sketched lightly: assorted Hunger Games short stories [5]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, tiny free verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegardeninwinter/pseuds/rosegardeninwinter
Summary: "you're so beautiful"[a very tiny moment of life after the war]





	acrylic and oil

he's explaining something about the difference between acrylic and oil paints and she's not listening to a word

she's watching the way his lashes catch the light

and the way his burn scarred fingers twirl a brush 

and she's thinking "you're so beautiful" 

except she's not thinking it quietly enough because he stops and his mouth twitches 

"what?" he says slyly 

"what?" she blurts 

there's a pause  
her face is going red  
he's got such a smug grin on his face 

"you're not so bad yourself" he says at last

and she does the only thing she can think of to save her dignity, kicks over his easel, and bolts


End file.
